Ready, Steady, Play!
by Dea Liberty
Summary: Games: there's one for every occasion! They bring joy and happiness...and only occasionally love. But no more! This time...first kisses galore as each chapter brings the boys together as they play a multitude of games! A collection of fluffy HD fics!
1. Secret Santa

**Ready, Steady, Play!**

****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and indicia are trademarks and copyright to Warner Brothers and JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** This story contains SLASH, which means a male/male pairing. If this offends you, please read no further.** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **The author accepts no responsibility should this fic offend anyone's ideals.

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

****

**Spoilers:** All published works…I think…I'll say that just in case!

**A/N:** Well, here I am again, guys! Now…an angst author trying her hand at fluff…so please forgive me if it is rather strange!! This fic is a PWP and each chapter stands alone, so you can read them in any order you want!!

I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed any one of my three previous fics, your encouragement has been absolutely priceless to me and without your help, I would have never gotten this far and developed to this extent!! I treasure each and every one of you!!

Also, my gratitude to Sailor Grape; this fic is inspired by her fic 'Hook, Line, and Sinker.' My thanks to her for allowing me to follow her idea with the themed fic!! Check hers out too; if you like this (or not), it's a definite 'must read.'

Finally…**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL**...consider this my Christmas present to all of you H/D fans out there!!

**Secret Santa:**

It was Christmas Day and the Great Hall was filled with the bubbling chatter of the students that had stayed over for the Christmas holidays; a large number this year since the War against Voldemort had been won, and the threat of death by Cruciatus wielding Death Eaters had passed.

The whole of the Seventh Year had all decided to stay to spend their last Christmas at Hogwarts together in the place that had become their second home. The excess noise was not, however, due only to the increased number of students: the air hummed with the excited murmurs of the Seventh Years as they waited for something from their Secret Santas. Yes, the Seventh Years had decided that Secret Santa was the perfect way to get to know the people of the other houses.

The level of noise rose even higher as owl post arrived and squeals of excitement rang through the air as each person unwrapped his or her present and saw the clues that would lead them to their Secret Santa.

Hedwig landed with her usual grace in front of Harry. A card was the only thing attached to her leg. Brimming with curiosity, Harry untied it from her leg, and fed her before she flew off back to the Owlery. He opened the card and stared at it.

**_'_Harry,**

**Didn't think it would be that easy, did you? **

**Look for me high, look for me low, **

**I'll be in the first place you think to go. **

**Searching left and searching right,**

**It's not that hard, let ideas take flight.**

**Figured it out, have you? Go on then, follow the clue!**

**Your Secret Santa.'**

Harry frowned. The first place he thought of was the Astronomy tower, but that didn't work with the rest of the clue.

"What have you got there, Harry?" asked Hermione, reading over his shoulder, holding her gift in one hand and a key in her other, "Oh, a riddle?"

"Yeah, 'Mione," Harry replied, still looking at the card. "What do you think it means?"

"What means what, mate?" Ron looked over Harry's other shoulder. "Oh…Quidditch Pitch."

"How did you…" Hermione started, but didn't know how to finish.

In the same moment Harry leapt up. "Of course! Looking and searching…what Seekers do…taking flight is flying…and 'the first place you think to go' means the place I would go to think! Ron, you're a genius!"

Grabbing his things, Harry all but ran from the Great Hall. Hermione was still looking at Ron as if he had grown three heads and a tail.

"What?" was the only reply from the red-head as he went back to eating. Hermione shook her head fondly.

Meanwhile, Harry had sprinted out of the Hall and out into the newly falling snow. He stopped short at the front doors just gazing out into the Hogwarts grounds, aware of the fact that it was his last Christmas at the school. Quickly, however, he shook himself out of his reverie, thinking that his Secret Santa was probably turning into a Secret Snowman by now, and rushed onwards to the Quidditch Pitch.

He slowed down somewhat as he neared his destination, a little afraid that it had all been a big joke to get him outside and cold…Maybe there were tons of people waiting to belt snowballs at him as soon as he stepped onto the Pitch. Harry mentally smacked himself; the War had made him_ far_ too paranoid for his own good!

Determination set in as he half walked, half marched in. His breath caught, again, as he took in the scene before him.

A lone figure stood in the middle of the pitch, facing him. He was adorned with a midnight blue winter cloak that shimmered as the light reflected off the white that surrounded him. His silver blond hair had already begun to sparkle slightly as the snow glided gently around him, creating an almost halo-like aura. An elegant eyebrow raised slightly, no doubt at the awed look on Harry's face, and a smirk was beginning to form on those red lips.

In the middle of the Pitch stood his Secret Santa: Draco Malfoy, looking for all the world like a snow angel.

"Took you long enough, didn't it?" His melodic voice floated to Harry, reminding him to breathe. The voice, however, didn't hold the malice it did when they were younger; instead it had an undertone of humour.

"Yeah, you know how I am." For the life of him, Harry couldn't think of anything remotely witty to send back. Instead he felt drawn towards the blond. In a few strides, he was standing steps away from the smaller boy.

The Slytherin's silver orbs glittered with amusement when he answered, "Yeah, I know."

Reaching into his cloak, Draco brought out a small package, wrapped carefully in silver paper. He handed it to Harry and gestured for him to open it. Outwardly he looked as calm and collected as ever, but the shaking of his hands as he handed the present to Harry betrayed the fact that the blond was actually very nervous.

As Harry slowly unwrapped the gift, Draco started to shift his feet slightly, betraying his anxiety even more. As the wrapping fell away, Harry gasped in surprise. Inside was the most intricately and beautifully woven dream catcher he had ever seen. Emerald eyes snapped up to meet guarded silver in awe.

"It's a dream catcher," Draco explained unnecessarily, his voice shaking slightly. "I had it made in Canada…real folk magic…it…" He began to struggle with what he wanted to say. "It's to keep away your nightmares…" He trailed off uncertainly.

Harry was still too stunned to speak. Draco cared enough about him to have something made in _Canada_ to keep away his nightmares? Harry's mind was positively reeling. Contrary to popular belief, Harry was not blind (despite the glasses…he vowed to have his eyesight corrected as soon as he left Hogwarts). He knew the boy in front of him was positively _gorgeous_. Even if he hadn't been interested in boys, he still would have found the young aristocrat desirable; the fact that he _was_ interested in boys made him irresistible. During the last few years, Draco had starred in many of Harry's dreams and fantasies. The thought that the blond felt something…

Harry's brain snapped back to reality as he realised Draco was still waiting for him to say _something_.

"Draco, it's…" Well…brain in reality or not, he was still without words. He looked back into those mercury eyes and saw a glimmer of guarded hope shining in them. It stirred his shocked brain into action. "I'm speechless…It's so beautiful. Thank you," he murmured sincerely, biting his lower lip. The jewels that were Draco's eyes lit up.

"Really? You like it?" he asked, sounding childishly happy.

Harry nodded, lowered his eyes and took a deep breath. "I feel a little awful though…"

"What Harry? What is it?" Draco's voice wavered a little, the joy of before vanishing.

Harry met his eyes again. "It's just…I'm you're Secret Santa and I…" Harry literally growled in frustration. "I haven't got you anything because…"

"Because what, Harry?" The Slytherin prompted gently, hope lacing his words.

"Because I wanted to get you something special, and I didn't know what you wanted" the brunette finished, resolutely looking anywhere but at the pale boy before him.

Draco grinned. "Why don't you ask me then," he whispered close to the Gryffindor's ear. Harry started a little and snapped his gaze to the boy before him so quickly, he nearly got whiplash. The most adorably cheeky half smile crept onto Harry's face as he closed the remaining distance between them in a single step.

He lowered his head to murmur softly into the blonde's ear. "What, then, Draco, is your wish this Christmas, hmm?"

Draco breathed in shakily and replied with an almost inaudible, "You."

"Granted." Having said that, Harry captured the small boy's lips in a sweet kiss; breaking away only to look for confirmation, before fusing their lips again and again…and again…

**_Finite Incantatum_**

**__**

**A/N:** Well, there we go people!! First chapter done and dusted! The fluff gave me a little trouble at first…PWPs are not really my forte, hence the birth of my other Christmas fic, but I think I'm getting the hang of it!!

Anyway, as I said before, this fic is a themed fic so this is the first one of many chapters…All of them games that will draw our favourite couple together!! If anyone has any ideas for games, please let me know!! I'd really appreciate any ideas that you guys have!!

As always, thank you all you guys who have read this, even more so if you review this. All reviewers will, unless specified, be put on my mailing list, so I'll let you know whenever anything new goes up.

Also, a big thank you to Tanny for beta-ing this for me!! You rock, mate!!

Anyway, reviews, ideas, constructive criticism…just about any comments will be treasured, flames will be used as a bonfire that my muses and I will sit around and tell sing songs.

Lastly, again, **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you!!**

~*Dea*~  

 ****


	2. Twister

**Ready, Steady, Play!**

****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and indicia are trademarks and copyright to Warner Brothers and JK Rowling. All events and actions contained here within are fictional works of the author herself, unless otherwise stated; this is purely in the author's mind.

**Warnings:** This story contains SLASH, which means a male/male pairing. If this offends you, please read no further.** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **The author accepts no responsibility should this fic offend anyone's ideals.

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

****

**Spoilers:** All published works…I think…I'll say that just in case!

**A/N:** Right guys…second chapter! Woohoo! Go me! After much consideration, I have decided to concede to the demands…Twister it is…I was planning to do some really clichéd one…like Truth or Dare, or Spin the Bottle…but those are going to wait, because I can't seem to think up any way for it to be original…rest assured my mind is turning it over as we speak (well, as I write and as you read). I refuse to let even a chapter of this be too much like any other fic out there! And talking about not being able to think up a legit plot…**Tanny** decided to give me a game to write…Monopoly…how the hell am I meant to do that?! *glares at Tanny* But I've never backed down from a challenge…so you are ON mate!! Just give me a while…

Thank you, **Sailor Grape** for the Twister idea (I seem to have you to thank for inspiration, don't I?)…oh, and **Brad** and **SunGoddess1 **as well…I'd say great minds think alike!!

And also, before we go on…*bows down to my 16 reviewers* THANK YOU!! But I'll thank you personally at the end…my muses are starting to glare…Without further ado, I present to you…

**Twister**

"Oh you have to be kidding me," Ron exhaled as he stepped into the Room of Requirement. 

"What the hell…" Draco's drawl drifted in to join Ron's voice in astonishment.

The Seventh Years had come here in hopes of finding something to do: the NEWTs were over and they were bored. But they had not expected to find the room like _this_ when they walked in.

The Room of Requirement didn't have a single piece of furniture in it. Instead, the walls were white with red, blue, green and yellow spots all over it…_all_ over it: walls, floor and ceiling included. It was one giant…

"Twister," Hermione exhaled in astonishment. "It's a giant _Twister_ board!"

"Correct, Miss Granger," a familiar voice echoed around the room: the voice of the Sorting Hat, "Though I would have expect no less of you."

Hermione blushed and blossomed at the praise.

"Now," the Hat continued, "are you going to come inside, or not?"

All the Seventh Years shuffled inside somewhat reluctantly; which wasn't a big surprise since the Hat's voice was sounding quite gleeful to have them in there. The Muggle-borns more wary than the others…they knew of the embarrassment a _normal_ Twister board could bring…what of a giant Wizard one with a psychotic Hat as the spinner?! That spelt disaster. All they could do was pray that it wasn't _they_ that would be humiliated at the end of the day.

The rules of the game having been explained to them, the Seventh Year students were all standing in various places around the room, glancing at each other nervously. The room wasn't _really_ that big when all was said and done; there weren't _nearly_ enough spots to get their hands and feet down…oh dear…

The Hat cackled quite evilly, sending shivers down their spines, and the game began.

"Right foot blue," it said. "Left hand green…"

Draco was concentrating very hard; they all were. But Draco was concentrating _especially_ hard. The reason? His crush of three or four years (three years, and about six months to be exact, but who was counting?) was playing next to him. The green-eyed, black-haired angel was right _next_ to him. If he didn't concentrate, things could get very messy and he could end up making a fool of himself; and _that_ needed to be avoided at all costs.

A few turns later, the positions were starting to get rather compromising. 

Hermione now had one had one hand between Blaise's arms and a leg between his legs; she was blushing so much, Draco's eyes were watering from looking at the colour. Blaise, on the other hand, was looking quite pleased with himself – which led Draco to believe Blaise had got them in that position on purpose…

Pansy had worked herself into a right knot with Ron, who was next to her. Their position was so awkward it was really hard to describe. Ron had his arm _over _Pansy, but his leg _under_ her, she sort of had herself twisted up with her hands on the wrong sides…oh whatever…and here Ron was meant to be the master of strategy. Then again, they both looked rather happy in that position, even if it seemed rather uncomfortable, so Draco had to wonder if that was a strategically planned move after all; Draco's respect for the red-head went up a few notches.

"Right hand yellow," the Sorting hat continued. Draco looked for the nearest (and most comfortable) yellow spot. His eyes scanned the board around him but the one he had spotted, slightly in front of him, was taken by Harry. The only free yellow spot in the vicinity was…under Harry…

He closed his eyes and willed away his shaking (lest he fell) and placed his hand as casually as he could on the spot.

"Right foot green," the Hat sing-songed. 

"Oh dear Mary, holy mother of god…" flashed rapidly through Draco's mind as he spotted the only green spot he could possibly put his foot on. That though was followed by a succession of "oh shit…oh shit, shit, shit…"

It was right between Harry's legs! 

"Breathe, Dray, breathe," He thought to himself…"Oh fuck breathing! I'm half under Harry fucking Potter," screamed another part of his brain which was almost giddy with happiness.

"Left hand red." It was the blonde's death sentence. He was sure of it.

As his hand moved to the next available red spot, Harry's brushed casually against him; the thing was, he had not thought it out properly. Harry's hand, having lost the said red spot to Draco's, had to move one along…which meant that Draco was now _completely_ under Harry except one leg…

It was all he could do to stop himself jumping the brunette there and then.

It appeared, however, that Harry had no such qualms. A pair of lips brushed gently past his ear before a husky voice whispered, "Comfortable, Draco?"

The blond couldn't suppress the shiver that passed through his body and more than he could stop his heart from pumping.

Harry was really enjoying this. Oh yes…he had the object of his affections trembling beneath him….he could think of a lot of things that would make the smaller boy tremble…but now was not the time for those kind of thoughts (that wouldn't be considered tame enough for a PG-13). He needed to woo the boy…although, from the looks of it, the blond wouldn't need much wooing…Hmm…

Harry contemplated his next move carefully. Most of the others had already lost (Pansy and Ron, and Hermione and Blaise had already disappeared) and many of them were leaving the room. It was probably safe to…it would all come out eventually anyway…

"Oh sod thinking rationally," he mentally growled, and he did the only think that seemed like the sensible thing to do at that time…

He nipped gently at the silver-eyed boy's ear – and the form beneath him collapsed, unbalancing him in the process. Harry, at least, had the sense to lock his arms, preventing him from crushing the blonde's smaller frame. Draco was now practically panting. 

The mercury eyes looked up at him, wide and innocent as he never thought Draco Malfoy could be, almost pleading with him to not have been playing mind games (which was a bit silly because they were playing a game…) and to have meant the action.

Smoothly, Harry let himself drop so that his lips were millimetres away from the other boy's, and aligning their bodies carefully. He cupped Draco's cheek and gazed affectionately down at the flushed face.

Draco was practically mewing with pleasure. He was virtually whimpering, he wanted Harry to kiss him so badly…and especially when the brunette was looking at him with such open adoration…

They both sighed in bliss as their lips met for the first time…then again and again and again…

Neither noticed all the others leaving the room or the Sorting Hats whoop of success; they were too lost in their little world of bliss to care.

**_Finite Incantatum_**

**__**

**A/N:** *giggle* I'm really sorry for stealing your ever present Sorting Hat, **Frulie**! It's just…it fit with the plot!! Apologies to you, na…and I believe that the Sorting Hat must be listening and watching everything that goes on…or else it would get rather bored…So, sorry for letting Artemis run away with this a little (if I wrote anymore with her influence, it would have been VERY smutty…trying to keep the rating low…bad smut muse…) Anyway, I hope you all liked it!!

**The Red Dragons Order: **Hope you liked this

**FireCracker2000: **Hope this baby wont didn't disappoint!

**Eruantane****: **Ok…this one was somewhat silly…but *shrugs* Hope you liked!

**Kimmy15: **More is served ^_~

**anna**** may: **There you go, I got a bit of Ron and Hermione in there for you!

**sherdelune****: **I changed the PWP part…hope you liked this plot as much as the last one (and thanks for pointing it out!! O.o)

**Layce74: ***curtsies* Thank you!

**Catmint: **I thought it was about time Ron solved something!! And thanks…the riddle took a _really_ long time to come up with…I really didn't want it to be _too_ lame!

**Little Webby: **Thanks mate!

**Sailor Grape: ***flushes* Thanks for reading!! And I'm really glad you liked it…and happy that I'm not screwing this up!! *laughs* Thanks!

**Craw/Brad: **Capture the flag does sound fun…Thanks!! Will keep it in mind!!

**Sylvia Sylverton: **It's not exactly holiday-y but it was fluffy!! ^_^

**SunGoddess1: **Treasure hunt? Sounds good! 7 minutes in heaven? What's that? I haven't heard of it before!?

**carmina_burana****: **R/Hr…of course…subtle but yes, it was there! I'm glad you liked!

**Frulie****: **Thank you! I hope you don't mind me stealing your Sorting Hat too much! I liked that part as well…and I agree with 'GO Canada' too…my best friend and her family (my surrogate family) are from there!

**Kaaera****: **I'm glad you liked it! I hope this was worthy of the praise!!

Well, thank you all!! You're all so good to me!! Oh yeah, and before you get too confused…the 'na's, 'ka's or anything funny is just because I have now been back home for so long that it's almost becoming a habit to write that kind of thing in!! Sorry!!

Remember guys! If you can think of any games, or would like to be added to my mailing list, let me know!!

As usual, reviews are loved, cherished and adored. Flames will be used to burn you at the stake!!

Thanks again guys!! I love you!

~*Dea*~


	3. Sardines

**Ready, Steady, Play!**

****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and indicia are trademarks and copyright to Warner Brothers and JK Rowling. All events and actions contained here within are fictional works of the author herself, unless otherwise stated; this is purely in the author's mind.

**Warnings:** This story contains SLASH, which means a male/male pairing. If this offends you, please read no further.** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **The author accepts no responsibility should this fic offend anyone's ideals.

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

****

**Spoilers:** All published works…I think…I'll say that just in case!

**A/N:** Well the next chapter is here everyone! I'm sorry it's been a while since the last update…It's been a little hectic…and I got attacked by Kivutar, my angst muse, as Euterpe, my fluff muse, took some time off and I started writing an epic…then Uni started up again and so I've been kept occupied by a thousand different things since!

A lot of you suggested Hide and Seek for the next game…which had me coming up with this. Sardines is a game I used to play when I was at Prep. School…it's a load of laughs and so much better than the normal Hide and Seek! Hope you all like this!

**Sardines**

****

"Sardines."

"What?" Harry asked her sceptically, "As in the canned fish?"

"Exactly." Now the whole room was staring at her as if she had grown three heads and a tail.

"I always knew you were off your rocker, Granger, but this new tangent of yours makes me wonder whether I should have labelled you insane." The blond-haired Slytherin raised an elegant eyebrow as he continued sarcastically, "Please enlighten us mere mortals, who obviously don't have your mental capacity, how it is that a can of deceased fish packed together can help us alleviate our boredom."

Hermione rolled her eyes, as the occupants of the Great Hall, the whole of her year, turned confused eyes in her general direction.

"Not _literally _sardines, Malfoy – the game!" She sighed in defeat as they stared at her blankly, looking for all the world like a bunch of first years coming into the Great Hall for the first time.

She heaved a long suffering sigh. "Fine, I'll explain it," she said, sounding scarily like Professor McGonagall when she was exasperated…the others gulped.

Sardines was a bit like a twisted game of 'Hide and Seek'. Twisted in that only one person hid, and everyone else had to find them. Each person who found them had to hide _with_ them, until everyone was hiding. The last person who finds them is the loser. The name, Sardines, came from the fact that, in the end, everyone would be so tightly squished together; they would resemble a can of sardines.

After three explanations, it seemed that the rest of the year had _finally _got the gist of it, but the problems were far from over…

"Well, who gets to hide?" Dean piped up.

After another half an hour or so of arguing, it was decided that two people should go and hide together: two people from different houses to stop people saying it was unfair.

"I'm hiding."

"I want to hide."

Two voices simultaneously cried out, then eyes widened in absolute horror as they realised who the other person was. Before they had time to protest, Hermione beamed and clapped.

"It's settled then. Harry and Draco, you have ten minutes to hide!" She grinned evilly. Harry shivered slightly knowing she was up to something, but he knew without a doubt that he wouldn't be able to get out of it.

Looking to Ron for sympathy, if nothing else, he was even more terrified by the calculating look Ron was sending the rivals – it did nothing to put to rest Harry's fear at all…Ron and Hermione working together…He shivered again.

"I've started timing," Hermione sing-songed, smiling sweetly at him. He scowled back, before storming out of the Great Hall with Draco behind him, to find somewhere to hide.

"Hope you know some good hiding places, Potter," Draco drawled from behind him. "I'd hate to be found easily. It'd ruin my reputation."

"Whatever," he replied simply. He gritted his teeth. Hermione was evil. Ron was evil. They were both damn evil! They knew he had some not-so-platonic feelings for his blond nemesis and – 

His inner rant was cut off by Draco.

"Potter, time's up. Where're we hiding?"

He looked around slightly and realised he had absolutely no idea where they were, let alone where to hide! Scanning his mental map, he recognised some of the portraits and remembered a small alcove of sorts a little way away.

"This way," he ground out, before hurrying off, expecting Draco to follow.

The blond rolled his eyes before hurrying to catch up before the Gryffindor could go too far. He grinned a little to himself…Potter was so damn adorable when all grouchy. Of course, he would deny that he had even _thought_ that Potter was anything _positive_ at all; he mentally threatened his inner voice…This kind of information was classified and his inner voice shouldn't have ever…_Dammit_, he was getting confused with himself.

Just as he was preparing to smack himself on the head, Harry turned to face him, those impossibly green eyes boring into his own. Draco melted.

"I hope here's ok. It's the only place I can think of around here," he said, but then looked at the small niche rather sceptically. "I'm not sure we can all fit though…It'll be a tight squeeze even if we could."

Draco shrugged and gestured for Harry to precede him. As Harry crawled in, Draco smirked and stared at his arse – and what a fine arse it was too – before following him quickly, just in case Harry got suspicious.

They settled down, sitting some distance from each other. They sat in silence until – "I'm bored."

"Me too," answered Draco honestly. "I wish they'd hurry up and find us…"

After another few silent minutes, they ended up playing 'Rocks, Paper, Scissors' for a long time before Ron showed up.

"Hermione, they're here," he sort of whispered to, presumably, Hermione. A second later, her bushy head popped into the opening. 

"Crawl in then Ron," she said with a perfectly straight face. "If you go in first, I can sit on your lap."

Harry and Draco goggled for a bit, but not long, because Hermione descended upon them like an avenging angel. "Why are you two sitting so far apart? I mean, you picked a small enough place, didn't you? At least have the decency to try and pack it in a little, I mean…"

"Okay, Hermione!" Harry half shouted putting his hand up in defence.

"Yeah, Granger, do you want to be found?"

Hermione just glared. Harry sighed again; he seemed to be doing it quite a lot these days, knowing that they wouldn't get any peace until they had fulfilled her command. That didn't stop him sending a death glare that would have made Snape very proud towards his friends.

"Fine," he said simply, still glaring at them. Hermione, rather predictably, beamed.

"Move, Draco." He scooted closer and she tapped her foot impatiently. "Onto his lap – _now_," she growled.

"Jeez, woman, calm down," the blond mumbled moving into Harry's lap. He was secretly rejoicing at the chance to be close to the object of his desires. Outwardly, he shot Ron a look. "I don't know how you put up with it, mate. I don't envy you at all."

Ron shrugged, pulling Hermione into his lap and kissing her deeply.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to memorise the feeling of being safe and warm as Harry put his arm around him, no doubt to have it in a more comfortable position, but Draco could pretend…

Harry, on the other hand, was having a hard time thinking straight. He could feel the heat coming off the smaller blond and the delicious weight of the slight boy in his arms. He was trying to get his raging hormones into some semblance of control, but was fighting a losing battle, especially when more and more people began to crowd together, and Draco was being pushed more and more tightly against him.

Draco was in a state of absolute euphoria. If he died now, he would die happy. He shifted a little, to change his position, and thought he heard a small moan from the brunette behind him. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He shifted more deliberately this time, adjusting his position just _so_. Oh yes, he heard a definite moan this time – as well as feeling a slight _physical _action.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Ron and Hermione observing them closely…maybe there was hope after all. He grinned cheekily.

Slowly, he moved a hand, the one next to the wall (so that the others couldn't see) to rest teasingly on Harry's thigh. He heard a sharp intake of breath. Gently, he began rubbing small circles with his thumb.  He smirked as he felt and heard Harry's breathing become faster. He made his motions more deliberate, rubbing seductively as well as shifting every once in a while, enjoying the Gryffindor's reaction.

Suddenly, the body beneath him moved. One of Harry's hands pinned his and the other tightened its hold around his waist, stilling him. He felt a warm breath by his ear as Harry breathlessly whispered, "Don't tease me, Draco. Not unless you intend to come through with all those promises…" 

As if proving a point, Harry bit down _hard _on his earlobe, almost causing the blond to yelp. The sound didn't alert anyone else though – in fact, the sound never came out. Harry had firmly clamped his lips on the Slytherin's.

Draco felt warm lips on his, followed by an equally warm tongue sweeping over his bottom lip. He obediently let the other boy in, tasting the tangy yet salty taste that was all _Harry_. Oh yeah, he corrected himself, if he died _now_ he'd die happy! Screw it, he'd die ecstatic!

A shout of "Finally!" broke the couple's euphoric bliss as Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones stumbled upon their hiding place. Both boys groaned at the untimely interruption.

"God hates me," mumbled Harry, and Draco wholeheartedly agreed with him.

They sat still as the others moved out of the small niche they had decided to hide themselves in. They reluctantly joined the others only when moving became inevitable. 

"Our turn to hide and you guys find us!" Hermione shouted as she and Ron ran off in the other direction.

The others began to find something to do while they waited for the ten minutes to run out. Draco and Harry were throwing longing glances at each other, shifting uncomfortably. They ended up side by side despite the fact that they had made an effort to be on the other side of the room to the other, glancing nervously around.

Finally, it seemed as if Harry had managed to dig out the Gryffindor courage from the nook where it had decided to reside in until this moment, and leaned down to kiss the blond. Draco licked his lips in anticipation, closing his eyes as he felt Harry's breath against his own. Harry's lips brushed gently over his before – 

"Time's up! Let go find them," squealed Lavender.

Draco and Harry groaned in frustration, both fighting the urge to hit their heads on the stone wall next to them, thinking 'God _really _hates me…"

The gaggle of people disappeared in different directions, trying to figure out where the two Gryffindors had decided to hide.

Harry and Draco stared after them. Then looked back at each other. Then back in the direction some of their friends had gone. Then back at each other. Then – 

"Do you think they'll miss us?"

"Not at all."

"Great. I have a room," Draco suggested, smiling cheekily at the green-eyed boy.

"Lead the way!" Harry grinned back, slipping his arm, almost naturally, around the blonde's waist.

*~*~*~*~*~* _Approximately five hours later _*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry?" A small, sleepy blond whispered, grey eyes fluttering open to meet emerald.

"Yeah, Draco?" He asked as he tucked a wayward piece of baby soft hair behind his lover's ear, gazing down at him affectionately.

"Do you think they're still waiting for us?"

Harry just laughed: a smooth, carefree sound of unadulterated happiness.

*~*~*~*~*~* _Elsewhere in the castle *~*~*~*~*~*_

"Where the hell are they?"

"I don't know…"

"What's taking so long…Hogwarts is big but not _that_ big!"

"Ron…if Harry couldn't find us, wouldn't he just use the Marauder's Map?"

"Maybe it'd interfere with his Gryffindor ideals of fair play, 'Mione."

"Oh, yeah, possibly…we'll just have to keep on waiting then, I guess."

"Yeah."

Hours later, they were still there. Neither Draco nor Harry were seen for the rest of the weekend. The year had ended up sleeping in their hiding place before deciding to return to their dorms at four o'clock in the morning.

Harry's bed remained suspiciously empty, whereas Draco's room remained suspiciously locked.

**_Finite Incantatum_**

**__**

**A/N:** Hope you liked it and were satisfied! I'm really really sorry it took me so long! I have no excuses! I was really tempted to write in the missing scene…you know, the one _in _the bedroom…but I figured I'd be banned from ff.net…if anyone wants to see it, let me know and I'll write it and post it on my LJ or something.

So:

**Craw/Brad: **Thank you! I'm liked you like them! I hope this met your expectations!

**Silvrei: **No they weren't! I just couldn't resist putting it in to get a more vivid picture! They weren't smart enough to remember their wands ^_^

**The Red Dragons Order: ***snigger* Yeah I know…and now I make him argue with himself…poor guy! I love him though; he's an absolute darling to work with! I so prefer bottom!Draco anyday…Harry just seems to be a guy who likes to be in control, you know?

**Catmint: **I hope this was good enough! It was really hard to think up anything that wouldn't disappoint after the Twister one! I hope you liked this as well!

**Little Webby: **Hope school's going cool…Hope you enjoyed too! Don't fret too much about not being able to look it over! GCSEs are a drag! Just concentrate on them! And I want to see the rest of your story!!

**Sylvia Sylverton: **Update is here! Hope you enjoyed this one as much as the others!

**FallenAngelOfInnocence: **Thanks for telling me what '7 Minute in Heaven' is…I have a feeling Harry and Draco might maim each other to keep up appearances…Capture the flag sounds good though! Hope this version of 'Hide and Seek' is as good as the other one! Personally, I think it's a lot more fun…both to play and to write (I was stupid enough to hide in a cupboard once…with 20 or so people playing, I'm sure you see why we were in a bit of a predicament ^_~)

**Eruantane: **Yep, that's how you spell comical! I hope you liked this one as well!

**Sailor Grape: **How was this? I'm glad you liked Twister! I thought that, that way…everyone could play! No worries bout thinking up games, just if there are any you'd like to see, pass them along and I'll see what I can do…I could still dig ideas from my own childhood…being in boarding schools made sure we played a lot of games!

**anna may: **I love you too ^_^ I hope your wait was worthwhile…and that the chapter wasn't disappointing! I'm sorry for making you wait so long!

**Benjis VIP: **Good! Hopefully thinking good things about Harry and Draco! Hope you enjoyed this one!

**Emerald+Silver = Slash: **Tag? Oooo…good idea! Will write that down for brainstorming…see if I can come up with an original mini-plot for it! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**moonysgurl: **Thank you! Hope this met your standards!

**Kaaera: ***hugs back* Glad you like this and hoping that this met your standards! I'd hate to disappoint all these lovely people! I'm sorry again for the long wait!

**adarial ciao: **You guys do this! OMG! It must be such a laugh! Wow…I wish my friends were as exciting as that…but I suppose Sardines was always a load of laughs as well! I have some other really dodging and compromising ones still to come!

**Estrella de la Tarde: **Thank you so much! I am honoured that you should in any way whatsoever compare my fic to Sailor Grape's!! Your ideas are great…specially the one in the dark…a bit like Murder in the Dark…hmm…Don't worry about the English, hon…it's not my first language either! I'm actually Thai, but I practice a lot! And your English is great! What's the fuss?

**Frulie: **Here's the update as per deal…am now waiting eagerly for yours! I LOVED Chapter 14!! When Harry was tending to Draco, my heart bled because it was so sweet…the line…uh…hang on, let me try and remember this… 'Draco gently scolded, eyes filling with tears. Harry pressed the side of his face into Draco's hair, and gave his heart permission to start beating again.' had me in tears…I was so happy! Call me sentimental, but nothing beats a happy reunion! Anyway, waiting eagerly for Chapter 15 and thanks for reading!

**the laura: **Scrabble? Will do! And thank you for the review!

**SweetSorrow1: ***blushes* Thank you so much! I hope this chapter was up to standards!

**lizziebordon: **Hehehe…I like getting Draco freaked out…I like the idea that Harry's one of the only things that can break his composure! Lol! Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoyed this!

**FireCracker2000: **My muses are sort of back from holiday…they're sort of working online or something though, coz this took me longer than normal! I feed them lots! They're fat…like me…and I intend to keep it that way! I dunno, I thought Blaise was a boy…JK Rowling should really give him a gender…I mean, poor guy/girl, it can't be nice to be asexual, can it? Thank you for reading though!

**justxme: **Here's more and hope you like it as well!

WOW! This list is longer than I thought it'd be!! YAY! Thank you! Also a big thank you  to **readers who do not review** (I know you're out there!) coz you bother to read it at least! Thanks!

A few more things:

If you have any ideas for games, let me know!

If you want to be added to my mailing list, also let me know! If your email isn't on your author's profile, please leave it in the review!

I might be needing a beta in the near future…preferably someone who can stomach NC-17 m/m smut…I don't want to freak you out or anything! That's why you aren't going to be doing it, **Little Webby **and **Tanny**, you guys will seriously not like…I'll mail you my other stuff from time to time. Let me know if you're interested. Think about it some and then let me know coz I'm not needing one just yet!

And if anyone spots any mistake…let me know!

Many thanks again everyone!

As always, comments and constructive criticism is loved, cherished and adored. Flames are used to burn you at the stake.

~*Dea*~   


End file.
